Christine Lincoln
Christine Molly Lincoln (January 1, 1890-December 25, 1932) was the mother of Chawosaurian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt, Comrade Senator, Samantha Amanda Montgomery, and retired Industrial worker, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV. She was also the only wife of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III. She was known by her community of being naive, good spirited, motherly to her children, and very neglective, but she was also known for her love towards Christianity, and her involvement with the Progressive Movement. On December 25, 1932, she died of fish sickness on Christmas Day. Biography Christine Molly Lincoln was born on January 1, 1890, in Ottawa, Canada, to Christina Lincoln, and Joseph Lincoln. She moved from Canada to Portland, Oregon. Because she was a Native American, and the American Indian Wars were still underway. Native Americans faced intense persecution by European Settlers throughout History since their arrival in the 1490s. Christine was raised into Christian Fundamentalism and engaged into politics in the Progressive movement since the Progressive Era. Christine was inspired by President Theodore Roosevelt. In 1910, Christine gave birth to Sikyanonaw Beshiltheeni (Timothy Max Roosevelt) and married Jacob Maxwell probably until his death. Christine married her last husband, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III, and when Communism began to rise, and the United States now entering World War I, her son, Timothy, (like her) began to taste the interest of politics, but extremely too far to the left of her. While Christine supported Progressivism, her son, Timothy, supported Communism, a left-wing philosophy far too extreme than Progressivism. In 1920, Christine gave birth to a daughter, which triggered her son's deadly jealousy, and led to him secretly killing his first cousins and his aunts and uncles, and his grandmother (Christine's mother), it is unclear how her father died. In 1924, Timothy earned an early scholarship to be educated in the Soviet Union. Once Timothy returned to the United States in 1930, Christine was giving birth to her last child, Johnathan IV, who came out solely deformed because of the frequent inbreeding practiced by the ancestors of her husband. Christine was never visited by her son, Timothy, and with her growing up daughter and toddler son, Timothy, now grown, and radicalized by Communism, Timothy was abusive towards her and her two children, in 1931, Timothy broke his sister's arm, and threw his toddler brother from his arms after the baby was handed to him. In the 1932 U.S. Presidential Election, Christine voted for Franklin D. Roosevelt and got criticized very harshly by Timothy for participating in American Politics, which he hated so much because of Capitalism. Timothy hated FDR so much and never trusted him not once. On December 3, 1932, Christine got deadly sick from eating contaminated fish, and by December 25, 1932, with 12-year-old daughter Samantha Montgomery on her side (who is still suffering from her third arm break by her brother), when after Christine died, Samantha was forced to become the woman of the household, and Timothy stayed in America until 1939. Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt was very close to Christine, he got jealous when Christine was spending time with other people or other family members, Timothy as a child, was very greedy and mean and aggressive, he had never got alone with his cousins and was very spoiled, when Christine married a Native Alaskan man from Oregon also, but native to Alaska, his name was the same name as his grandfather, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii, a Native Alaskan who was named after his father, and grandfather, a Christian Fundamentalist who was formerly of the Russian Orthodox Faith, even though he was baptized in a Russian Orthodox Parish, Johnathan was very abusive to Timothy and Timothy hated him greatly, as of back in the 1920s, the idea of discipline was beatings before the modern idea of discipline was groundation and butt spankings, when Christine and Johnathan brought in baby Sharron Lincoln into the world in 1920, Timothy became jealous and dislike to his sister, when Christine was married to Jacob Maxwell, she had a baby who died at birth, Sharron Maxwell, and Jacob himself died, when Christine died in 1932, Timothy showed complete apathy. See also Family Members * Timothy Max Roosevelt- Oldest Son * Sharron Lincoln- Only Living Daughter * Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii- Youngest Son * Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii- Husband (still living) * Timothy Max Roosevelt ii- Grandson (born after her death) * Jennifer Roosevelt- Granddaughter (born after her death) * Elizabeth Mary Alexandria- Daughter-in-law * Johnathan Saint Montgomery- Grandfather-in-law * [[Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni|'Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni']]- Son-in-law, he is also the son of Christine's ex-husband, her daughter, Sharron, married her half brother's older brother, who is not her brother biologically or half, Timothy and Sharron have the same mother, but not the same fathers. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt